


Until That Day | 终有一日

by Aeon_Warden



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: “等我们赢了五面怪，你愿意跟我约会吗？”
Relationships: Arcee/Hot Rod (mentioned), Hot Rod/Soundwave, Shockwave/Soundwave (mentioned)
Kudos: 3





	Until That Day | 终有一日

**Author's Note:**

> #Cyberverse（赛博志？塞伯志？塞伯坦传奇？）背景，声波和热破被困在循环时的流水账  
> #双波和热破/阿尔茜是前男友和前女友设定  
> #BGM: A Lovely Night  
> Tomorrow Never Dies

热破被扔进循环之后的第一件事就是变形——可惜这次，故技重施无济于事。声波眼看他从人变成车、再从车变成人，如此往复了三次，忍不住伸手锤了锤那无可救药的脑壳：“别做无用功了！快点阻止锈病蔓延吧。”

热破略不情愿地“噢”了一声，接过声波扔来的抛光器，俯身擦起地板。“想不到才出狼穴，又入虎口。”他推着手柄在场地周围转圈，“等等，循环里的一切都不是真的，宇宙锈病也不是真的……即便我们什么都不做，也会迎来新的循环对吗？”

声波对这个提议嗤之以鼻。“不一定，这个循环显然不像游行那样温和无害。但我并不介意你来亲自试验一下。”

“还是算了。”与锈病相关的负面记忆涌上芯头，热破打了个寒战，“那你觉得我们怎样才能逃出生天？”

“实话说，我也不知道。”声波手上的动作没有丝毫变化，“而且，鉴于大家都被抓住了——我们生还的概率微乎其微。”

“所以，如果这就是一切的结束，你最后的愿望是什么？”

“空谈误国。我只希望离开这里。”

真是充满实用主义的回答，热破腹诽。他兜了个圈子，又回到声波面前，突然灵机一动。

“假如我们战胜了五面怪，你想和我去油吧喝一杯吗？”

声波饶有兴味地哼了一声。“你小子在约我吗？”

“呃……嗯。不，我是说……”这位口若悬河的汽车人突然支支吾吾起来，“朋友和朋友也可以约会，不是吗？”

“显然你缺乏恋爱经验。”

“不是的！”热破矢口否认，“像我这么帅的汽车人怎么能没谈过恋爱？”

“比如呢？”声波语调微微上扬。

热破陷入沉思。“我和阿尔茜谈过一段时间。我们一起飙车，一起探险，青葱岁月无比甜蜜。她是个好女孩，不过我们发觉彼此可能不太适合……就像，你知道，爱是关乎感觉的，而我们之间的感觉不再那么如火如荼了。所以之后，我俩和平分手了。”

“真是机不可貌相。”

一股无名业火蹿上热破芯头。“你这个满脸写着‘别靠近我’的性冷淡也好意思笑话我？”

声波不屑地反驳：“想当年我可是麦卡丹油吧的舞王，一曲舞罢引来众生倾倒。”

“既然你追求者无数，怎么还是单身？”

“我现在不想谈这个。都是些……”声波顿了顿，“陈年旧事罢了。”

“世界末日都要到了，你还不愿敞开心扉吗？”热破一个加速滑行到声波面前，谁料地板摩擦系数过小，他径直和声波撞了个满怀，发出“咚”的一声闷响，随后两人像冰壶一样朝相反的方向弹开。

“该死，你想让咱俩染上锈病之前先撞个粉碎吗？”

“对不起，”热破挠了挠头，显得有些窘迫，“我只是急着听你的故事。”

声波叹息。“我可以告诉你。但如果你敢向其他任何机提起，我有一百万种方法让你永远闭嘴。”

“汽车人从不泄密。”

“……好吧。”声波对热破的说法表示怀疑，但他选择相信眼前这辆黑红的小跑车。他真诚而纯粹，像一团热烈到灼目的火，一束照进他芯底的光。

“我谈过恋爱。和震荡波。”

那时他甚至还没加入霸天虎，也没什么心思谈情说爱，一芯只想在科学界大展宏图。他和震荡波在油吧相遇，畅谈着技术改变世界的美妙构想。或许是孤独的火种会彼此吸引，在实验室的朝夕相处间，他们产生了奇妙的化学反应。

“爱情是盲目的，梦想也是。我渐渐发现他其实是个恃才傲物的自大狂，爱逻辑胜过一切。我们大吵一架，差点把报应号炸出个窟窿，惊动威震天亲自来劝，但最后还是掰了。一点也不体面，但我想我们都受够彼此的棱角了。”

热破一边擦着地板，一边飞速处理着刚刚接受到的海量信息。听到分手那里，他似乎长舒了一口气。

“诚然，”声波补充道，“震荡波的才华确实无可匹敌。”

“我听千斤顶和救护车提起过他。很抱歉霸天虎失去了一位优秀的科学家……很抱歉你失去了他。”

“我已经放下了。现在能换个话题了吗？”

“好吧。”热破笑了笑，“你还没回答我之前的问题——等我们赢了五面怪，你愿意跟我约会吗？”

毋庸置疑，热破的邀请着实勾起了声波对于塞伯坦战前时光的美好肖想。荒废的街道重新饰以霓虹华彩，空荡的油吧再度响起欢声笑语……他们还能回到从前吗？

“也许吧。还有两个附加条件——直到战争停止，直到博狂两派的阵营不复存在，我就和你去约会。”

“这听上去就像人们口中的‘终有一日，万众一心’那样遥远。”

“也可能就在下一个星时。”声波耸耸肩。“至少要到我们出去之后才能见分晓。”

而事实上，即便他们的抛光一刻不停，锈病仍然来势汹汹。棕黑的锈斑犹如风卷残云，吞噬着他们所剩无几的立足之地。热破和声波被逼到角落，在这处愈发狭小的空间彼此贴近，近到能够感受到那具黑红相间的机体在微微战栗。

“你害怕了。”声波哂笑。

“我只是没料到这就是一切的结局……”

“不会的。你还没看到我跳舞时的英姿呢。”

热破拥抱住他，而声波没有拒绝。下一秒天旋地转，他们似乎在无止境地失重坠落，而视觉系统恢复时，眼前已然出现了许多熟悉的面孔。影袭、阿尔茜、救护车、钢锁和天火围在两机身旁，似乎等待久矣。

“无论如何，”热破笑着转向他身旁的情报官，“我期待着你所说的那一天早日到来。”

**Author's Note:**

> A Lovely Night歌词  
> 这首真的不能更适合，听完歌就当他俩已经约会过了（被打）  
> Ryan:The sun is nearly gone  
> 暮色西沉  
> No lights are turning on  
> 华灯未上  
> A silver shine that stretches to the sea  
> 海天相接处银光闪闪  
> We stubled on a view  
> 我们在这般景色下偶遇  
> That`s tailored made for two  
> 这景色只为二人世界专属  
> What a shame  
> 但结果却令人难过  
> to our you and me  
> 无论是你，还是我  
> Some other girls and guy  
> 换做别的俊男靓女  
> Would love this wordly sky  
> 肯定很享受这片别致的天空  
> But there`s only you and I  
> 但现在却只有你我两人  
> And we`ve got no shot  
> 彼此没有那种心动的感觉  
> This could never be  
> 没有一见钟情  
> You`re not the type for me  
> 你也不是我中意的类型  
> And there`s not a spark in sight  
> 此情此景，却没有半点火花  
> What a, a waste of a lovely night  
> 面对如此良夜，多煞风景
> 
> Emma: You say there`s nothing here  
> 你说我们什么也没有  
> Well let`s make something clear  
> 那么我先把话说清楚  
> I think I`ll be the one to make that call  
> 这句应该我说才对  
> (Ryan: What`s your call?)  
> 说什么？  
> And though you look so cute  
> 尽管你英俊又潇洒  
> In your polyester suit (Ryan: It`s wool)  
> 还穿着涤纶西装笔挺（是羊毛的）  
> You`re right I`d never fall with you at all  
> 但你说的对，我才不会爱上你  
> And maybe this appeals  
> 这样的良辰美景，也许能够迷倒  
> To someone who`s not in heels  
> 那些不穿高跟鞋的女孩  
> Or to any girl who feels  
> 或是那些  
> There`s some chance for romance  
> 对浪漫心怀期许的女孩  
> But I`m frankly feeling nothing (Ryan: Is that so?!)  
> 但说真的，我对你没有多少感觉（真的一点都没有？）  
> Or it could be less than nothing  
> 甚至一点点都没有  
> Ryan: Good to know, so you agree  
> 很高兴你这么说，看起来你也同意  
> Emma: That`s right  
> 没错  
> Together: What a waste of a lovely night  
> 面对如此良夜，多煞风景


End file.
